Accounts of a network seller generally include one primary account and multiple secondary accounts. The primary account is responsible for sensitive operations such as managing pages of an online store, managing secondary accounts, changing payment, refunding and transferring. And the secondary accounts are used to talk to buyers on issues such as commodity consultations and after-sale services.
In conventional technology, sensitive operations such as changing payment, refunding and transferring are all performed with the primary account. Many operations can not be processed in a timely manner for too many operations are required to be performed with the primary account.